


Igrajmo!

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Quidditch, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drago ne peut pas sentir Viktor Krum. Son sens de la préversation lui a toujours soigneusement fait éviter le chemin de ce dernier. Pourtant, quand ils se retrouvent seuls dans le vestiaire de Quidditch, il sent que sa chance vient de tourner; l'ours mal léché le tient entre ses énormes pattes meurtrières.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Igrajmo!

Ce garçon était vraiment un ours mal léché.   
Son père lui avait toujours dit que les Slaves étaient des hommes robustes, forts et bon guerriers, des hommes qu'il valait définitivement mieux avoir dans son camp que dans celui de ses ennemis, mais il avait omis de lui préciser qu'ils avaient un caractère de chien enragé! Les garçons de Durmstrang, qu'ils côtoyaient cette année à leur table, étaient au mieux taciturnes au pire des rustres. Drago ne les appréciait pas. Quand à leur idole, le grand Viktor Krum, célébrité incontournable de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie, il le détestait presque autant qu'il haïssait Potter et ça n'était pas peu dire. Lui aussi, tout comme cet imbécile heureux, avait refusé la main qu'il lui avait tendue, se contentant de lui adresser un regard condescendant. Comment avait-il osé? Alors qu'il lui tendait sa noble amitié en échange d'une paluche d'ours!   
Drago tourna le robinet de la douche, il devait être propre comme un sou neuf à présent et il ne souhaitait pas rester trop longtemps sous cette cascade à peine tiède de peur d'attraper la mort. Ses muscles étaient enfin détendus, et il en avait presque oublié l'humiliation cuisante que venait de lui infliger Krum sur le terrain. Il l'avait malmené par pur plaisir. Ce dernier n'avait jamais accepté de mettre les pieds sur le terrain lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé de le faire et de se joindre à eux, et alors que Drago s'était enfin décidé à s'amuser un peu après une semaine éreintante, Monsieur le meilleur Attrapeur du monde était venu pointer le bout de son énorme museau! Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas fait le poids! Comment l'aurait-il pu?!   
Depuis quelques semaines à présent, Krum ne ratait pas une occasion de s'en prendre à lui indirectement ou de le fixer d'un air particulièrement mauvais. Le professeur Snape lui avait dit qu'il se faisait des illusions et que les Slaves n'étaient pas vraiment habitués à exprimer un regard avenant. Mais il y a avait tout de même une très grosse différence entre ne pas être avenant et être menaçant! Drago savait que Krum ne le portait pas dans son cœur, pourtant il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir fait le moindre commentaire déplaisant, pas qu'ils ne lui brûlaient pas les lèvres, ou avoir eu un geste malheureux. Qu'avait-il donc contre lui?   
Peu importait! Il n'allait certainement pas aller lui demander en face! Bien que le professeur Snape semblât penser que Krum était juste un peu limité mais pas méchant, Drago n'avait pas très envie de s'y frotter de trop près. Qui avait déjà eu l'idée saugrenue d'aller entretenir causette avec un Grizzly aigri?   
Drago se frictionna activement la peau pour se sécher au plus vite et ne pas prendre froid. Bien que le mois d'avril se soit déjà bien installé, il faisait toujours très frais et les vestiaires n'avaient jamais été bien chauffés, pas même en hiver. Toute personne à Poudlard croyait-elle réellement que les Serpentard étaient des animaux à sang froid et qu'ils pouvaient se passer d'un bon feu de bois? Quelle discrimination! Même l'âtre qui se trouvait dans leur Salle Commune était trop petit pour réchauffer tout le dortoir! C'était scandaleux!   
Alors que Drago se dirigeait vers son vestiaire, où il avait comme toujours laissé des vêtements propres, et qu'il se prenait les pieds dans sa tenue de Quidditch qu'il avait laissée traînée au sol, trop pressé de se débarrasser de la boue qui recouvrait son corps, il prit conscience pour la première fois qu'il n'était plus seul dans le vestiaire. Victor Krum était allongé de tout son long sur le banc, la tête reposant sur son écharpe, qu'il avait pris la peine de pliée précautionnèrent en arrivant. Une raison de plus pour le haïr. Krum dut lire quelque chose de déplaisant sur son visage car il vit ses yeux sombres se durcir.  
\- Un Prrroblem, Malefoie?  
Merlin! Pourquoi devait-il sans cesse mettre à l'épreuve ainsi ses nerfs? Il ne supportait pas que l'on écorche son nom de la sorte! Mais devait-il le rappeler encore une fois à l'ordre alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en tiendrait pas compte, qu'il devait tout simplement s'en fiche. Mais la famille était quelque chose de sacré.  
\- Malefoy, Krum, je m'appelle MALEFOY! Grogna-t-il entre des dents serrées.  
Puis il se tourna vers lui, son regard d'acier se voulant menaçant.  
\- Et tu es allongé sur MON écharpe, alors si ça ne t'ennuie pas...  
Victor ne le laissa même pas terminé, il s'assit d'un bond, l'écharpe dans son énorme poigne.  
\- Et aloRs? Le jaugea-t-il.  
Drago se tut. Son père lui avait bien appris à ne jamais provoquer une bête sauvage, il fallait tenter de l'amadouer ou de la fuir, mais jamais l'affronter si on se savait plus faible ou en mauvaise posture.  
J'ai kRou que c'était à oune des filles...Tou sens la femme, malefoie...  
Ca n'est pas parce qu'il aimait à se parfumer qu'il était une femme! Devait-il donc sentir le fauve comme le Bulgare pour être un homme?! Certainement pas! Comme il aurait aimé pouvoir se saisir de son écharpe en cet instant, lui enrouler bien soigneusement autour de son cou large pour masquer ce sourire trop satisfait et l'étouffer avec! Le seul fait de l'imaginer le soulagea quelque peu.   
Il laissa une lourde expiration lui échapper et se décida à nouveau à éviter tout conflit avec leur invité. Il passe donc devant lui d'une démarche assurée, pour se placer face à son vestiaire. Le plus vite il en aurait fini, le mieux se serait. Alors qu'il se saisissait de ses vêtements propres, il entendit un rire mauvais résonner derrière lui. Quoi encore?  
\- C'est sour qu'avec un coRps paReil tou peux rien faiRe sour un terrain! On dirait oune gonzesse!  
Le rire de Krum, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à ce jour, lui déplut fortement. Il se moquait de lui. Comme osait-il ce pachyderme? Comment pouvait-il critiquer sa complexion si parfaite! Il n'était ni maigre, ni efféminé! Il était juste fin et élancé et avaient des muscles longs et effilés!  
\- Ecoute, Krum, lui lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, je n'ai rien à voir avec une « gonzesse » comme tu le dis si bien! Alors ne pousse pas trop ta chance ou il pourrait t'en cuir.  
Avant même d'avoir à subir les conséquences des ses paroles, il savait qu'il venait de faire une erreur, une grosse erreur, sa susceptibilité ayant encore une fois été fort mal placée et il ne fut pas surpris de sentir la main énorme de Krum se saisir fort peu courtoisement de son poignet, qui avait toujours été quelque peu trop frêle à son goût. Un craquement sinistre résonna dans le vestiaire et Drago su à l'instant même que son poignet avait dû être cassé net. Mais cette douleur lancinante ne fut pas son seul châtiment, ce dernier s'accompagna assez rapidement de la brûlure déchirante de ses genoux qui venaient de heurter durement le sol pavé et qui se voyaient traîner sans ménagement. Ils seraient très bientôt en sang.   
Krum tenait ses deux poignets coincés comme dans des étaux et son regard de suie était encré au sien. Drago était pétrifié, complètement terrifié, et il pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler dans des spasmes douloureux et bien trop réguliers.   
Deux lames qui perçaient son âme. Drago avait peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire? Le battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive? Il n'était tout de même pas bête à ce point. Même Flint n'avait jamais osé le traiter de la sorte!  
L'effroyable étreinte se resserra un peu plus. Il voulait partir, il devait fuir. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne tenta pas même de se débattre tant il était effrayé, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur. Jamais. La bête féroce allait le dévorer, il en était convaincu. A quelle sauce était la seule question qu'il se posait. Il craignait la souffrance et la douleur.  
\- Lâche-moi, espèce de brute néandertalienne! Gougnafier! Rustre personnage!   
Evidemment, il comprit encore une fois qu'il avait raté une bonne occasion de se taire et que les insultes qu'il avait proférées à l'égard du Slave ne lui avaient pas plu, bien qu'il n'en ait très certainement pas compris grand chose. Mais le ton y était. Il sentit sa patte s'abattre de toute ses forces sur sa joue et sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux, roulant à flots sur ses pommettes, meurtrissant un peu plus la joue déjà tuméfiée.  
\- La ferrrme! Grogna Krum d'une voix puissante.  
Pourtant le Bulgare n'avait aucunement eu besoin de se donner cette peine, Drago ne se serait plus permis de dire quoi que ce soit, il ne dirait plus rien, il ne pouvait plus parler. Sa gorge était nouée et ses cris se mourraient douloureusement.  
\- Tu ne sais dire que des salopéRies, pétit...Reprit Krum plus sérieux mais une note toujours inquiétante dans la voix, je vais t'appRendre à faiRe des choses plis outiles avec ta jolie pétite bouche!  
Les yeux clairs de Drago, qui étaient déjà rougies par toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées, s'écarquillèrent brusquement alors que la main ennemie le saisissait violement par les cheveux et qu'elle écrasait sa joue contre une cuisse puissante et outrageusement musclée. La seconde main, pas plus amicale et conciliante, défaisait expertement les nœuds de son pantalon de Quidditch. Drago se mit à se débattre comme un dément oubliant sa main déjà bleuie, sa joue en feu et ses larmes de honte. Il ne se soumettrait pas à ce barbare, c'était hors de question!   
\- Jamais! Arrivait-il à peine à articuler alors que son souffle se faisait court.  
\- Les femmes ne se réfousent pas à Victor Krum, dit ce dernier d'une voix grave alors que sa main lourde et calleuse parcourait le dos dénudé du jeune blond, tou féras comme toutes les autres!  
\- Non, non, non! Ne cessait de répéter Drago.  
\- Elles aiment toutes diRe ça avant dé se donner, reprit Krum amusé avant d'abattre violemment sa main sur le hanches saillantes de Drago, où se discerna immédiatement une immonde trace rouge. Il le marquait plus certainement que l'aura fait un fer chauffé à blanc.   
\- Plutôt crever! Cracha Drago.  
Krum éclata d'un rire sincère.   
\- Tou ne fais pas le poids, pétit, ne m'oblige pas à dévenir méchant... Si tou es sage, je seRai plous gentil...  
Drago avala difficilement sa salive. Il était mal en point et la situation était à son désavantage mais il ne faiblirait pas, il ne se donnerait pas!  
\- Va te faire foutre!  
Les mots avaient à peine quitté sa bouche qu'une main de fer s'abattit à plusieurs reprises et violemment sur le bas de ses reins.   
\- Pas moi, Krasivaja, pas moi...Se contenta d'affirmer la brute.  
Drago eut du mal à retenir des gémissements de lui échapper à chaque fois que ces doigts puissants entraient en contact avec sa peau délicate. Mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir! Saloperie! C'était douloureux! Ce monstre avait la force d'un taureau et la pitié d'un ogre! Il se surprit tout de même à penser à ce que sa mère aurait dit si elle avait entendu pareils mots quitter sa bouche. Quelle ironie. Il était molesté et il pensait à ce que sa mère pourrait penser de lui.  
\- Tou veux jouer, hein? L'interpella encore une fois Krum.  
\- Tak, igrajmo!

 

NB :   
Krasivaja : ma belle  
Igrajmo ! : jouons !


End file.
